Epilogue: Three Funerals and a Wedding
by Gillen1962
Summary: Port Charles Suffers a devastating loss, as the funeral of Sonny Corinthos is held, but Sonny has a few surprises up his sleeve in the form of his last will and testament. Monica, Bobbie and Lesley gather to talk of an old friend and her life. And at the Mayor's Mansion there is Spencer wedding being held. Friends and loved ones gather to welcome a new Spencer...or two.


_Epilogue: Three Funerals and a Wedding_

**Six weeks after the Ice Princess Event (IPE)**:

The white wedding gown had no train but plenty of lace and frills. It was designed to hold tight to the hips but at the same time accentuate the bride's natural beauty. Maxie Jones had to admit that she was very pleased at how the design had turned out. She reached up and adjusted the flower crown that sat on the scarf that covered the bride's hair and neck. Maxie smiled pleasantly.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." She said.

"Oh, please Tenderloin" said Annie Donnelly who stood next to Maxie in her long sleeve light purple maid of honor gown. "Your designs are pretty good, but our girl here would look outstanding in a burlap bag today."

Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed the bride to be blushed a little but retorted back quickly. "Annie, I would look outstanding in a burlap bag any day. "She laughed a little and said. "Maxie you really did out do yourself though, these gowns are beautiful."

They were in the master bedroom of the long-closed Mayor's Mansion of Port Charles. The mansion had not been used since the long-gone days of Prescott Floyd. Current Mayor Laura Webber had allowed it to be reopened recently to house a few people that the WSB had needed to keep in a safe house. Then after the Ice Princess Crisis Laura had the idea to re-open the mansion as a wedding venue to help the city recoup some of the financial losses of that day. Laura's own long ago wedding to Luke Spencer had been held here and there was something fitting in the first wedding of the new era of the mansion being Luke and Laura's Son Lucky and his bride Soumia.

Soumia looked over at the glassdoors that opened onto a balcony. Her lifelong friend Hajar Garshallah stood looking down on the lawns below.

"Earth to Hajar" She said

Hajar, in a bridesmaid outfit that was just a small shade darker than Annie's and with a matching head scarf turned around and said. "Why do you think he just disappeared again?"

Six weeks earlier when it looked like Hajar and Valentin Cassadine were about to be killed by an exploding volcano, Nicholas Cassadine had swooped down in a helicopter and saved them. He had lowered them unto an outrigger piloted by Molly Cassadine and Robert Scorpio and then had flown off.

"I'm not sure." Soumia admitted. "It's a thing with that family."

"What does Valentin say" Annie asked.

Hajar looked surprised. "How would I know?" She said.

"Because you spend more time on Spoon Island than a painting of Helena Cassadine." Said Annie laughing.

Before Hajar could respond and the conversation spiral into a fight Soumia said. "Has anyone see Nisida?"

At that moment Nisida holding the hem of her bridesmaids gown up slightly was racing as fast as her heels would let her across the marble floor of the mansions great room and towards the kitchen. Cameron Webber in a gray morning suit, a large ascot poking nearly to his face did his best to keep up with her.

"Nisi slow down" He said for the third time as she pushed opened the doors of the kitchen.

The kitchen was a blur of motion at its center was Rovena Krasinqi in a bright red and black dress, which Nisida thought with a smile perfectly represented the flag of their mutual homeland Albania.

Rovena turned. "You have today off" She said to Nisida

Nisida a waitress at Kelly's diner which was now run by Rovena and her father Nini smiled and said. "So, do you, shouldn't you be sitting with Jason?"

"I will be I just wanted to check that the catering crew we put together was doing their job, finding people who knew how to make traditional North African food in Port Charles was not easy. What are you doing in here?"

The kitchen door opened, and Attorney Scott Baldwin entered.

"Looking for him." Nisida said "Do you have them Mr. Baldwin, please tell me you have them?"

Scotty smiled. "Yes, I am sorry they took this long, but the courts were a mess for a few weeks after the ice Princess event." He reached into his suit jacket pocket and handed Nisida a manila envelope.

"All you need are the signatures" He said with a smile. "I even convinced Judge Crenshaw to sign and seal them in advance. As soon as you get everyone's name on there, it's legal."

Nisida beamed.

Lucky Spencer straightened the purple lollypop that he was wearing in place of a carnation on his lapel.

"So, Luke and Robert wore lollypops not flowers?" Ethan his best man said.

"Yep, Dad, Robert, Congressman Kelly and Bryan Phillip, who passed away a few years ago, all had purple lollypops

"Well I am glad you let us pick our own flavors" Said Ethan as he played with the green one on his morning coat.

Lucky glanced over at his cousin Sly who was speaking on his cell phone. "No, no. I understand but that memorial is going to go on Pier 23" Sly was saying. "Well it has to or the construction company doing the job will simply not finish the job."

Ethan walked over and took the phone from his older cousin. "Sly, let it go bro."

Sly Eckhart smiled. "Sorry, it is just there is so much to do and the city is such a mess since the Ice Princess event."

Lucky grinned. "Yes, but if my Mom the Mayor can take the day off then certainly her city planner can as well."

Sly nodded. "This would be easier if Corinthos Construction was still being run by Sonny, he was tough and sometimes scary, but if he said he would do something he didn't change his mind mid-stream. The current owner is mercurial to the extreme."

Ethan burst out laughing. "Cray Cray Bitch, is actually the phrase you are looking for Sly."

Sly smiled. "Yeah, I would say that, but I am afraid she has me bugged."

"Ha. Yeah, I can say things, she and I have history" Ethan said laughing.

**One Week After the IPE:**

Jason Morgan put his arm around Rovena's waist as she leaned her head against his chest. "This little immigrant feels out of place" She said with a soft whisper.

Jason could see why. They were in Port Charles City park. More than three hundred bikers from across Western New York had gathered, along with Jason's cousin and gubernatorial candidate Charlie Holt, His father Jimmy Lee Holt, and the extended Murray family, were gathered to say goodbye to the late President of Quantrill's Raiders Biker Society, Billy Murray.

Murray had died a hero rescuing, along with Jason, TJ Ashford and a small child during the explosion at Pier 23.

The same explosion had also claimed the life of Jason's friend, his brother, Sonny Corinthos. Jason felt grief over Billy's death, but it was grief that he could control and compartmentalize has he had done so much of his emotions over the years. But Sonny, every time he thought of Sonny, he felt a physical wave of nausea, a pain unlike any he had felt even when his father, Alan had died. Losing Sonny was like losing a part of his soul.

Sonny's funeral was still to come. Carly had been kind and allowed Kristina the time she needed to resolve herself to her father's passing. The service would be at the beginning of next week and the reading of Sonny's will directly after that. Jason, had already managed to convince Alexis Davis and Diane Miller to handle the will, he had spent a lot of time assuring them he had no desire to return to the mob business.

Rovena whispered in his ear bringing him back to the present. "Your Uncle is coming over, you should meet him half way, he is on a walker."

Jason nodded and took her hand. They met Jimmy Lee Holt who smiled at them. A man slightly younger than Holt held Jimmy Lee's arm.

"Jason, I want you to meet Billy's Father, My good friend. Kent Murray."

The man was a bit shorter than Jason, with deep blue eyes and a gray-blond beard and mustache framing a face that had been handsome in his youth.

"Mr. Murray, I am so sorry about Billy. He was a good man."

"Thank you, Jason," The man said in a voice slightly higher than Jason had expected. "He spoke well of you as well." He paused and shook his head. "I will tell you, this is not the way I intended to return to Port Charles."

Jason cocked his head as Rovena asked. "You have been here before Sir?" She held out her hand and added. "I'm Jason's,er…close personal friend…Rovena."

Kent Murray took her hand and kissed it. "What a lovely name. Yes, many years ago before either of you were born, I lived here with my sister Carol, our parents had passed and we were sent here to live with my Father's Sister, My Aunt Jesse."

**Two Days after the IPE**

Fatima Quartermaine sat on the small bench in the Quartermaine Mausoleum looking at the plaque in front of her, on which her mother's name was written.

She had been sitting there for quite some time. Softly reciting the Qur'an to herself.

She was so intent on her prayers that she did not hear the rustle of leaves behind her as Monica Quartermaine approached.

Monica stood for a moment and looked at the girl with a smile. Then spoke softly. "Sweetheart, I don't want to interrupt your prayers, but I brought you a sweater, it's getting colder and colder out here."

Fatima turned and smiled as the old woman placed a sweater over her shoulders. "Thank you so much, you have been so very kind."

Monica shook her head. "It is nothing."

"Nothing?" Fatima said smiling. "It is everything. I am so thankful that you allowed Mother to be buried here."

"Edward would have haunted me even more than he already does if I had not offered her a final resting place, Alexandria was a Quartermaine. As are you."

"Am I?" Fatima said with a smile. "They tell me that Fatima Quartermaine is a made-up person, not even real, that I am Sage Alcazar. And Sage was not a Quartermaine."

Monica nodded. "You know my daughter Emily was adopted, so is your Aunt Skye. Do you know who Brenda Barrett is?"

"She used to be a model right back when she was younger." Fatima answered.

Monica held back a laugh. "Oh Lord dear, never say that to Brenda, her whole world would crumble. Anyway, Edward and Lila made Brenda as much of a Quartermaine as anyone. Truthfully, I wasn't born a Quartermaine. I married Alan and became one. Before that, well I did not really have much of a family. I was alone really, except for Gail. But despite all the ups and downs that Alan and I had; I was a Quartermaine from the day we married."

Fatima nodded. "Thank you."

Monica smiled. "Dear, where are you staying?"

"I've been staying with Rovena and her father above Kelly's"

"hmmm, I know those apartments that has to be a little crowded." Monica said.

Fatima nodded. "It is. I guess I will need to return to South Africa soon, to Mother's estate there."

"Is that what you want?"

Fatima shrugged her shoulders. "I could find a place here in Port Charles."

"Or you can stay here at the mansion. I know that your Aunt Skye and Cousin Lila Rae want to get to know you better. And Olivia loves you. And you had Ned singing in Arabic which was so …. well oddly uplifting."

Fatima smiled. "It was different. I…. Dr. Quartermaine, I can't stay here, I am so embarrassed around Dillon. Please do not tell anyone but Dillon and Sage slept together!"

Monica stifled her laugh. "Dear, this is Port Charles, everyone has slept together." Monica saw the look on the girls' face and nodded. "Dillon is moving into the Boat House; he is kind of use to being on his own. So, he will not be living in the mansion."

Fatima took a deep breath and looked at her mother's marker.

"Dear, you have had a huge loss. The one thing the people in this house know about is loss."

Fatima nodded. "I miss her so much."

"Come on up to the house, we will have tea, and you can tell me all about the Alexandria you knew, and I will tell you about her when she was a young woman, and lived in the same room I am going to have Alice fix for you."

**Six Days After the IPE**

Carly Corinthos sighed deeply as she spoke into the phone. "No Mac, that is not good enough, finding remains that can't be identified is not enough for me. "

She looked across at her son Michael who sat on the couch in the Corinthos living room and mouthed. "Too burnt for DNA to be conclusive."

She turned back to the phone. "No. Well that is your problem isn't it Mac. Go deal with her. Or call Alexis, frankly I don't care about anything but finding Sonny."

She hung up the phone and plopped on the couch. "They found a burnt body three miles down the coast, in the direction that the tide would have taken the debris."

"Dad?" Michael asked.

"Right height and age but there really is no way to tell for sure. Mac says Dr. Steinman said about seventy percent."

Michael nodded sadly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. He is not dead. And I am going to keep after Mac and Jason and everyone else until they find him, he is out there hurt, and we need to bring him home." She stopped and looked at Michael.

"What?" She said.

"You don't believe a word you are saying."

"Yes, I do" Carly said almost stamping her foot. "Sonny is alive."

"It's okay not to believe that Mom."

"No, it is not." Snapped Carly. "If I …. if I believe it, then you will and Jason will and every one will."

"And?"

"And then he will be gone." Carly began to sob. Michael got up and hugged her.

"It's okay Mom, it will be okay."

**Six Weeks After IPE**

Lucky checked his shoelaces again as Ethan said. "It's time man."

He looked up and smiled. "Go on down, I just want a minute."

Ethan nodded and left.

Lucky walked out on to the back balcony and looked across the gardens. He thought of his life, the adventure, the love, the friendships, the loss. He thought of his parents and the diner in Canada, and Aunt Ruby and the first Foster and Emily and Sly. Of Lulu and Nicholas and Ethan, He thought of Siobhan and Summer. Of Maxie and Elizabeth and the boys and Nisida and then his thoughts ended, where they always ended with Soumia.

As he turned to go, he spotted a man dressed as a waiter out of the corner of his eye, standing just behind him. The Agent in him braced for trouble there was something off about the man.

He spoke low "Would you like a glass of champagne before you go down Sir?"

Without turning around Lucky smiled. "Neither the bride nor I drink."

The waiter laughed. "I shouldn't either, that is why this is sparkling cider, Cowboy."

Lucky turned around and accepted the drink. The waiter pointed out across the gardens. "You know that is where I first saw her, after they told me for more than a year that she was dead, it was down there among the trees, that I saw my angel."

Lucky smiled. "I see mine every day now."

The waiter nodded. "Good, it is about time Cowboy. I've watched her. She will make a fine Spencer."

"Muslim women keep their father's name's. It is part of her independence." Lucky said.

"It's not the name you use that counts, it's the name that you are." The waiter sipped his glass. "I am proud of you."

"Thanks" said Lucky "Are you staying?"

"It's your Mother's Day with you, she has earned it. I'm not going to breeze into town and become the topic of conversation."

Lucky nodded. "Okay."

"Tell your Bride Congratulations." The waiter said. He turned to go then his back to Lucky said. "Does Collins make her happy?"

"Very"

"And keeps her safe?"

"As safe as anyone in this town can be, yes."

"Your brothers, they are good?"

"Did you just ask about Nicholas?" Lucky said with a laugh.

"Just answer." The waiter said and even with his back turned Lucky could see the smile.

"Ethan loves running Luke's Club. And it seems Nicholas is alive."

"Your sister, I think she will need some help soon. Just a feeling."

"I'll be there."

"You are a good man Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr." The waiter said as he walked away. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad"

On the other side of the mansion Robert Scorpio knocked on the door of the master bedroom. "It's Robert." He said.

Annie jumped up and opened the door. She gave the dapper District attorney a quick kiss on the cheek. "I need to know where, Zsa Zsa got that dress she is wearing."

"Zsa Zsa?" Robert said with a smirk.

"Ava."

"You're stretching kid" He said.

Across the room Soumia laughed. "Tell her Robert."

Scorpio walked over and gave the bride a hug. He stepped back and she reached out and fixed his ascot. "You look handsome"

"I look fifty years older than I was the first time I wore a monkey suit like this to a wedding here." He turned to Nisida, Hajar and Annie and said. "Scoot, on downstairs, we are about to start, and I want to talk to the bride here "

The three women laughed as they kissed Soumia and exited.

Robert sat on a bench and patted the side of it. Soumia sat down. "I wanted to tell you how honored I am that you asked me to give you away."

"You changed my life when you recruited me to the WSB, if not for you, I would have never met Lucky."

"Well good that you remember that and not that if not for me you would not have been shot at, kidnapped, thrown from a hot air balloon, nearly accidentally launched into space, and just recently nearly blown up in a fire ball."

"You always make the WSB sound so glamourous Soumia said with a laugh.

"The Imam is down there; the music will start in a minute. Last chance to back out." Robert said.

"I'm good."

Robert looked away and blushed. "I think I am supposed to say something about your wedding night."

"Please don't we will just end up making an uncomfortable joke about the 34-year-old virgin and you will tell me to think of England" Soumia said chuckling.

"Australia, think of Australia." Robert said as he stood up and held his hand out for her.

Soumia looked at him for a moment, then hugged him. She rested her head on his shoulder for a minute then said. "Ohhh…This kind of makes you my father."

Robert laughed. "Is that a good thing?"

"Well it means when you come over, I don't have to run all over the house looking for a head scarf."

Robert blinked his eyes. "I am oddly honored."

Soumia took his hand as they left the room. "You should be"

**Six Days After the IPE:**

Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio hung up the phone. He hoped that Carly would be all right. She was having a hard time believing Sonny was gone, Mac could sympathize. He was having a hard time as well. He had gone this morning to the bench by the docks where he and Sonny would meet at dawn once a week for coffee. He had sat there sipping coffee and eating baklava. He kept looking around waiting for Sonny to appear.

He didn't. He never would.

Mac glanced over at the front desk and gave a loud sigh. Kristina again. She spotted him before he could get out of the room

"Mac." She said so loudly that every head in the room turned.

Mac put on his Dad face and said. "Kristina, how are you?"

"I'm furious Mac, you know that. My father was brutally murdered by Nisida and Cameron and you refuse to take action."

"Kristina, I understand how upset you are, we are all devastated by the loss of Sonny, but he died a hero, saving Cameron, Nisida and a small child."

"A child who was here illegally" She snapped.

Mac was normally the most patient of men but, even with the respect he wanted to give this girl's grief she was getting on his last nerve. "The child's mother was brought here as part of a sex trafficking ring Kristina, it's the holidays, a little compassion for others will help you mourn your loss."

"Do not preach to me Commissioner. I am giving you a chance to handle this before I turn to Jason and get this settled once and for all."

"Do not threaten me, or the kids, Kristina. "Mac snapped and he turned and walked away.

**Two Weeks after the IPE:**

Jimmy Lee Holt struggled to get to his feet, he had moved his walker just slightly out of comfortable reach. But now as Monica Quartermaine approached his table at the Metro Court, he stretched his hand to reach for it.

"Jimmy Lee." She said as she reached the table. "Please do not get up. It's fine."

"Monica" Jimmy Lee said settling back down in his chair. "it is good to see you."

"Is it?" She said with a smile. "It has been years, and nary a word from you. You've been in town for a few weeks, but you never reached out. So really Jimmy Lee is it?"

"I did not know if I would be welcome. Edward disowned me you know."

Monica nodded. "Your Granddaughter helped save us during the Ice Princess Event." Monica said in a non-sequitur.

"I heard; we are estranged."

"I am sorry to hear that." Monica smiled. "Look, it's a big city, your son is running for governor, I understand you being around. I think that Alan would want us to be civil."

"I hope he would." Jimmy Lee said.

"Good" Monica shook his hand and walked away.

Jimmy Lee watched her take a seat at a table. The woman looked like Bobbie Spencer, but he was not sure. He took a sip of his drink and wondered. "What was that about."

Bobbie Spencer looked at her old friend as Monica sat down. "Is that Jimmy Lee Holt?"

"Yes. Back in town 'Monica said. She smiled at Bobbie. "How is Carly?"

Bobbie appreciated Monica asking. Monica and Carly had a long, complicated and unpleasant history.

"She fluctuates between despair and grief and an almost manic need to be doing something. This has been hard on her, hopefully after the funeral tomorrow she will be able to turn a page."

Monica nodded and then smiled and pointed to the entranceway of the court. "Well look who is fashionably late."

"I am not late" Lesley Webber said as she came over to join her friends. "I just operate on European time, where "meet me at" is a suggestion not a royal command."

"Well this kind of was a royal command" Bobbie said laughing. "What is this about Monica?"

"Jason came to me seeking some information on a man he recently met." Monica said. "You know how rare it is for Jason to ask for help, so I was more than happy to help him, but the person he asked me about drew a blank."

"And you think we may know?" Bobbie asked.

"I am not sure Bobbi, you got to Port Charles after me, but…well the man said his name was Kent Murray, and that he had lived here in Port Charles with his Aunt Jesse."

"Jesse?" Bobbie said. "Our Jessie?"

"Yes."

"I roomed with Jesse for a few years, she never mentioned a nephew." Bobbie said.

Monica nodded at Bobbie, but her eyes were centered on Lesley. "Les? You have been in town longer than Bobbie or I."

"I got to Port Charles the year he left." Lesley said looking away. "I …look I loved Jesse, but we need to be honest, if we took all the bad mistakes the three of us have made in love and multiplied by eight, we still would not match poor Jesse in heartbreak."

"This is true." Bobbie said.

"Kent and his sister Carol came to live with Jesse when her brother passed away." Lesley said. "Jesse was dating a reporter by the name of Teddy Holmes at the time. Eventually Teddy took up with Carol, and ran off with her, the inheritance that she and Kent had gotten from their father and more than 25,000 in a loan that Jesse had taken out for him."

"I'd hunt him down and kill him." Said Monica.

"Yeah, hunting cheaters and trying to kill them never seems to work out for the Quartermaine's" Lesley said with a smile.

"The male Quartermaine's" said Monica laughing a little.

Lesley tipped her hand to Monica and went on. "Kent left town shortly after that. I think to go chase after Carol, but I can't be sure. All I know is that Jesse never spoke of them again, and when she died in 93, they were not at the funeral."

"How is he tied to Jason?" Bobbie asked.

"I am not sure. Apparently, he is working with the Charlie Holt Campaign." Monica said. "And he was the father of Billy, the biker who was killed the night of the Ice Princess explosion."

"Holt?" Said Bobbie. "Carly has been working with him as well."

"I see nothing good in any of this" Lesley said taking a large gulp of her wine.

**Six Weeks after the IPE**

The Music began to play. Dr. Kevin Collins beamed with pride as he escorted his wife, the Mayor of Port Charles and the mother of the groom to her seat.

Aidan, Jake and Rocco came next.

A few weeks before Jake had pointed out to Lucky that they were too old to be ring bearers,

"Oh?" Said Lucky. "Was Frodo too old to be a ring bearer? Was Bilbo Baggins too old to be a ring bearer. And where would we be if Samwise Gamgee had said he was too old to be a ring bearer?"

"Wedding rings are not the one ring" Jake had answered.

"Of course, they are. They are the precious, just like Soumia is precious to me, who else would I trust with this?"

The boys relented and now at the front of the altar Rocco and Aidan made a great show of passing the two rings to Jake, who took a spot just behind Ethan.

"You are lucky they didn't insist on doing this dressed as Hobbits" Ethan said

"I had to feed them a second breakfast" Lucky said.

Nina and Lulu nearly tripped over each other as they stood in the aisle to take photos of Charlotte as she came down the aisle dropping rose petals. Charlotte had not been hard at all to convince to be a flower girl, though Soumia had to agree to list her as Princess Charlotte in the program.

Lucky looked at the back of the room and noticed his nephew Spencer slip in a pew near Hayden Barnes, he was pleased the boy had come back from France in time for the wedding but wondered if there would be time to talk to him about his father."

"This is your last chance to run, Dad" Cameron whispered to his father.

"I left a car running out back" Smiled Best Man Ethan. Sly held a stoic face but smiled faintly.

"Stop it both of you" Lucky said with a smile.

"Holy Snap" Cameron whispered as Nisida started down the aisle, she and Annie had added a scarf to their bridesmaids' dresses so that they matched Hajar and the bride. "Why does she look even better than she did five minutes ago?"

Ethan nearly burst out laughing and replied. "If you figure that one out nephew let the rest of us know."

Hajar came next, as she walked down the aisle, she caught the eye of Valentin Cassadine, who watched her until he felt the uncomfortable stare from his wife Nina.

Annie Donnelly came next. As she passed Anna who sat near the aisle she reached out and touched her Aunt's shoulder. Anna smiled and patted her hand.

The Organist hit the notes of the Bridal March and the Guest Rose as Soumia on Robert's arm entered.

The Imam stepped down to greet the bride and groom. In some Islamic ceremonies the men and women would sit separately but like Christian ceremonies there was no one correct way to do this. Soumia had coached Robert and Lucky on a modified version of an old tradition that would play out next.

"Do you give your Daughter sir?" The Iman said to Robert.

"If the Bride price is correct." Robert said with a twinkle in his eye.

Lucky looked over at Ethan who walked off the stage and over to a large canvas bag that Laura had next to her in the pew. He came back and handed it to Lucky who reached in an took out a large rock.

The crowd burst out laughing as he handed it to Robert.

"It is of no monetary value, but it represents my past and all I offer her in my present." Lucky said.

"Done." Said Robert. He turned and kissed Soumia on the cheek then looked for a minute trying to find his seat. He noticed that Anna had scooted over a tad but then he spotted Ava just behind Laura and went over to sit there.

The Iman spoke. "I know for most of you this is your first Islamic Wedding, in our tradition there is no need for a teacher or rabbi or priest to perform the ceremony, though since the Police Commissioner is here, I would point out I am licensed by the state of New York."

Felica sitting between Mac and her ex-husband WSB Director Frisco Jones, touched her husband's arm. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Anyone who can conduct a ceremony can perform a wedding for the truth is I am not hear to marry Soumia and Lucas, they are here to place their love before Allah and ask for His blessing on their union. For we are told in the Holy Qu 'ran "_Among His proofs is that He created for you spouses from among yourselves, in order to have tranquility and contentment with each other, and He placed in your hearts love and care towards your spouses. In this, there are sufficient proofs for people who think."_ The older man smiled. "I think this is especially true for Lucas and Soumia, their lives are filled with turmoil and adventure and upheaval, so for them to be a place of tranquility each for the other is so very important." He looked at the two and said. "Soumia Al-Fayheed and Lucas Lorenzo Spencer"

Nisida had to stifle the chuckle she always had at Lucky's middle name.

"Will you be a place of tranquility and contentment for each other in the storms of life"

"We will."

The Iman nodded at Ethan, who in turned looked at Cam and Sly. The latter two went and carried a small table to the middle of the aisle. Ethan took a folder from a side desk and placed it on the table then nodded at Jake who came forward with the rings.

"In Islam the marriage is sealed with the signing of the Nikah contract showing the willingness of each part to enter into the marriage. This contract was negotiated several days ago between The Groom's mother and the Bride's father. So, if there are not objections?"

Robert winked at Laura who smirked, they had met for coffee at Kelly's for the contract which basically said that Lucky and Soumia would love honor and cherish each other forever, though they had slipped in a clause that if they had a daughter it would be named Laura and a son would be named Robert

Lucky and Soumia signed the contract. Then silently Annie handed Soumia a ring and she placed it on Lucky's hand. Ethan handed one to Lucky who placed it on Soumia's hand

"I have no power to pronounce you man and wife. That power is for Allah as all power is for Allah and all praise is to him, but by the state of New York, if you will jointly declare your love?"

"I love you" Soumia and Lucky said.

"Then according to the State of New York you are Man and Wife. What Allah has blessed disrupt at your peril."

Lucky stood looking at the Imam. The old man looked down and smiled. "Oh, do not wait for my permission to kiss your bride son. You had best ask her."

"May I kiss you?" Lucky said.

"You had better."

**Two Weeks and One Day after the IPE**

Mayor Laura Webber stood at the pulpit and looked out at a church crowded with conflicted people. She coughed and then spoke. "When Carly, asked me to deliver a eulogy for Sonny, I almost said no. Not because I did not love Sonny, because despite it all, I do. But because I thought that I would be inadequate in summing up what he means to his wife, to his children, to family, his friends, this city and to me. There is a line in the movie Casablanca where Annia the young girl who is trying to get her papers to leave Morocco asks Humphrey Bogart's Rick. "What kind of man is Captain Renault?" Rick answers "Just like any other man, only more so."

"That was Sonny Corinthos. A man like any other only more so." She looked out at the Corinthos family in the front row. The stoic Michael, the sobbing Kristina, the medicated Mike. Next to Mike, Jason holding the old man's arm and looking sadder than Laura had ever seen a human. Next to him Rovena trying to be supportive but more puzzled then anything else.

"Sonny lived a life larger than life. No one will deny the bad he had done, and No one can discount the good that he accomplished. When he loved, it was epic and adventurous, but also steady and true. When he was your friend, then he was your friend till the end. "

She smiled out at Jax who sat next to his daughter, Sonny's stepdaughter Joss, who looked sad and nervous. Dev Corbin Sonny's last protégé now a PCPD Office sat in his dress uniform trying hard not to cry.

"Over the years, I got mad at Sonny for a lot of things, but never more so then when he and Luke pierced my baby boy's ear with a hunting knife on a camping trip. Sonny always smirked at me because he knew that I never forgave him for that. What was he thinking?"

The crowd laughed.

"I wanted to ask Sonny a dozen times over the years What were you thinking. But I don't need to ask what he was thinking when he ran into that building a few weeks ago. Sonny was thinking that there were people in trouble, my grandson among them. And Sonny did what he so often did, he surprised everyone, even himself. "

Laura stopped and smiled. "Sonny Corinthos was a man. Just like every other man. Only so much more."

**Six Weeks After the IPE**

As Master of Ceremonies at the reception it had taken Connor Olivera nearly thirty minutes to round up the bridal party and begin the introductions. "Like herding cats" He had whispered to his sister Serena and her beau Drew Cain as he searched around for Jake, Aidan and Rocco.

Lulu had finally found the boys out in the gardens, throwing snowballs at each other despite the fancy morning coats they were wearing.

"At some point I am going to give them Nyquil" Lulu said to Dillon Quartermaine as she sat down next to him.

Dillon laughed. As Lucky's siblings and step siblings Dillon, Lulu, Ned and Olivia were at a table just to the left of the main one.

Dillon looked across the room to what was clearly the Quartermaine table where Fatima sat with Skye, Lila Rae, Monica, Jason and Rovena. He waved over at Fatima. Who waved back.

"Do you think she will dance with me later?" Dillon asked. "Is it appropriate to ask her to dance?"

"Sage danced." Lulu said.

"She is not Sage, not really"

"But really"" Lulu said smiling. "Life is complicated."

Connor was about to introduce Cameron and Nisida when Cameron ran over and whispered in his ear.

"Oh…yeah…cool" He said then took the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we …I was about to introduce the wedding party, but I understand that one of the bridesmaids, is looking to ask the Bride and Groom something before she is introduced."

Lucky and Soumia made their way from the back of the receiving line to the front as Nisida took the microphone

"I am so nervous. "She said. "I…I wanted to ask you guys this before Connor called my full name out…"

She looked over to Scott who got up and walked over to her handing her the manilla envelope. She started to speak then began to cry. She handed the mic to Scotty

He chuckled. "A few weeks ago, Nisida came to me and asked me if I would handle a legal matter for her. I told her it was a pleasure. "Scott stopped and smiled over at Laura. "A decade or so ago, I put my big mouth into a matter that was none of my business. I hope that this makes up for it. Any way Lucky, Soumia come here."

Scott handed Lucky the envelope. Lucky read it and smiled wide. Then handed it over to Soumia, who nodded her head up and down crying.

Scott spoke. "In New York State if you are over the age of seventeen you can request the court to convey an adult adoption. If Soumia and Lucky are willing then, that is what this paperwork does,"

Lucky crooked his finger at Nisida who stepped forward. "We are honored. I promise you. You will never be alone again"

The girl threw herself into Lucky's arms, then into Soumia's. Lucky took a pen and signed the papers, then handed them over to Soumia who did the same as the room applauded.

Lucky handed the paperwork back to Scott then he and Soumia went to the back of the receiving line.

Connor smiled at the crying Nisida. "We ready now?"

She nodded her head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our first Usher and Bridesmaid. The Marvelous Cameron Webber and the newly minted Nisida Spencer!"

**Two Weeks and One Day After the IPE**

Kristina Corinthos had gotten to her father's office at Pozzulo's the restaurant that he and Jason had owned before anyone else. She opened her father's laptop and inserted a flash drive. She did not have any idea what was on there, but she wanted all the information she could gather.

She had barely finished when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" She said.

Her stepsister Josslyn Jacks entered looking frazzled. "You asked me to come early?"

"Yes thot." Kristina snapped. She had no idea why she was being so mean to Joss, she had actually liked the girl, but there was something to be gained here and Kristina was not about to let her opportunity pass. "I need you to text your little boyfriend and tell him you are staying out of town for a few more weeks."

"What, why?"

"Because I am mourning my father you selfish bitch" Kristina barked. "I do not have the energy to deal with you right now. "

Joss sobbed "Fine. "She began to cry unconsolably. Kristina was about to get up and slap her when Carly entered.

She grabbed her daughter and hugged her tight. "It's okay honey I miss him too. You go ahead and cry baby girl."

Jason and Michael came in and looked sadly at Joss. They stood awkwardly for a few minutes, Dev Corbin came in and shook hands with Michael and Jason. He looked at Kristina who snarled. Lulu Falconeri entered and gave her cousin Carly a hug

Alexis Davis and Diane Miller, the attorneys handling Sonny's will came in last.

"Good you are all here, except for Avery, who Michael will represent" Diane said.

"We are here for the reading of the last will and testament of Michael Corinthos Junior." Alexis said.

**Six Weeks After IPE**

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Connor said loudly. "I'd like to introduce for their first dance as Man and Wife. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr and Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed. Lucky and Soumia people"

The guest cheered. Lucky went over gave Connor a hug then said into the Mic. "Director Jones, Boss, Frisco, please forgive me for this"

He looked at the band and nodded, then walked to the center of the room taking Soumia's hand. As the band began to play Lucky sang

_There's a quiet time  
When everyone goes home  
And I'm left standing here  
On the stage alone_

_When shadows paint the scene  
Where spotlights used to fall  
And now it's like a dream  
Did it happen after all?_

_Then I see you there  
In silent silhouette  
The glow of your cigarette  
Is like a shooting star_

_Lady of my heart  
Tell me who you are  
You've waited in the dark  
And I need you will be with me tonight_

_Lady, please reveal  
If what you are is real  
Can I touch? Can I feel?  
Just an image of you_

Connor who had been humming along said. "Can we get our bridal party and the bride and groom's families up to dance."

Dr. Harrison Finn watched the look in Anna Devane's eye as Robert took Ava out onto the dance floor. He sighed and looked across the room to Hayden Barnes.

Dillon looked over at Fatima and made a dancing motion. She smiled but shook her head no.

"Give her time Romeo" Lulu said as she put out her hand and took him to the dance floor

_I've listened to the cheers  
I guess I've heard my share  
But I was never sure  
Was it you out there?_

_Now I understand  
You've always been the one  
Who stood out from the crowd  
You're my inspiration_

_So, take me by the hand  
Before the moment's gone  
I'll dance you into the dawn  
And dream you into my life_

_Lady of my heart  
Tell me who you are  
You've waited in the dark  
And I need you will be with me tonight_

Connor smiled as he said. "We invite you all to join us on the dance floor"

He walked over to Sam, who grinned at him as they got up to dance. Next to them Jason, never light on his feet smiled sweetly as Rovena led him around the floor.

Felicia got up. Patted Frisco's shoulder then took Mac's hand and stepped out onto the floor.

Elizabeth Smiled as Aidan gave his cousin Charlotte a courtly bow before they began to dance. Her husband Franco held his hand out. "Mrs. Baldwin?"

"Mr. Baldwin" She said getting up

Maxie snuggled closer to Michael then she had ever done in public before. She kind of liked it.

_Lady, please reveal  
If what you are is real  
Yeah, can I touch? Can I feel?  
Are you just a fantasy?_

_You're the lady of my heart  
I know you are_

**Two Weeks and One Day after the IPE**

"Sonny revised his will after his most recent…. illness." Said Diane. "He added some personal notes which we will read"

"The first" said Alexis picking up the narrative "Is to Michael: The first thing you need to hear is that you have all of my love, my respect and my pride. I am so proud of the man you have become, a better man than your mother and I deserve in a Son. I have arranged for a small trust fund for any children you may have and their education needs. I leave you my Mother's jewelry and a watch that my grandfather gave to Mike and now I give to you. I do not entangle you or ELQ with any other monies or funds, for reasons that I am sure you are aware. I love you so much Michael, please go and be better than us."

Michael sniffled as Diane handed him his Father's watch which he immediately put on.

Diane looked out and said. "I leave to Dante Falconeri, Kristina Davis, Avery Corinthos and Josslyn Jacks, equal shares in my properties on the island. I ask that my wife Carly manage the property for Avery and Josslyn till they come of age and that my former daughter-in-law Lulu Falconeri manage my son Dante's shares till he is well enough to do so himself."

Alexis nodded "To my partner Jason, I leave the remaining investment in the warehouses on the docks and the copyright and trademark rights to Corinthos Coffee if he is so inclined to restart that business. I also ask his indulgence in this next bequest."

Jason looked puzzled. "What?"

Alexis smiled. "One second Jason."

She turned a page and read. "To my daughter Kristina I have realized over the past few months that many of the problems which you have encountered in life stem in my opinion from a lack of trust and responsibility. Therefore, I am entrusting you with my shares of Corinthos Construction and asking you to take responsibility and step up and be a good partner to Jason. "

**One Day After the IPE**

The two men walked silently along the shoreline some six miles down the river from Port Charles.

"If there are debris, they will have washed up down this way Sir" One of the men said to the other.

"And a body?"

"That as well"

They walked a bit more than the second man shouted. "What is that?"

They raced over.

"Sir?"

The second man nodded. "Yes. Excellent."

**Six Weeks After the IPE**

"This is a somewhat Bizarre tradition" Soumia said as she stood on the front balcony of the Mayor's mansion holding her bridal bouquet.

Lucky smiled. "There is something to be said for tradition. Now throw the damn thing and let's get out of here."

Below her: Nisida, Rovena, Serena, Maxie, Molly, Hajar, Annie and other single women were gathered and yelling for her to throw the flowers. Soumia turned around and toss the flowers over her shoulder. As she did, she spun to see who had caught them.

A pale white hand snatched the flowers a moment before Serena would have had them. The thin red-haired girl with flaming green eyes looked up and said. "Now, boyo don't you be thinking you shouldn't be getting married when you already have a wife?"

Soumia looked at Lucky.

Lucky looked down at the woman. "Siobhan?"

(_Coming in 2020 Book Three Siblings: Part One: My Name is Corinthos)_


End file.
